Lovers Quarrel From the Bottom of The Earth
by ACompatible17
Summary: The Southpark gang just want to watch a movie... but Kenny had to get himself killed again, and now he needs to help Saddam and Satan patch things up. A crack fic.


**Lover's Quarrel From the Bottom of the Earth**

**Author's note:** well this is my first fanfic. I hope you might like.

I was introduced to this site by my cousin. (heehee.. guess who she is, and I'll give you a cyber cookie)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park and With You…X(

**By:** ACompatible17

"OMG…The Terrance and Phillip movie is coming on cinemas!!"

"We've got to see this movie, dude."

Kyle, Stan and Kenny were standing by the cinema. They were reading and scanning the movie posters on the wall.

"Hey, guys."

"What took you so long, Cartman?"

Stan and Kyle were asking Cartman so much questions. But then, Cartman said he had to convince Satan in the Park last night.

" He was so blue, that my ass ached because of sitting for hours while listening to his stupid problems."

" Oh, Kenny... remember when you talked with Satan?"

"Uh-huh"

" Try to talk to him again."

Then Kenny went to cross the street. Suddenly a reckless driver ran over Kenny, his bones popping out of his orange hoodie…

"Oh my god. He killed Kenny!"

"You bastard!"

When Kenny took his last glimpse of the sky, he took his last breath and shut his eyes.

He turned up in... whaddya know...? Hell.

Saddam Hussein was there crying and cuddling the Teletubbies plushie that Satan gave him.

"Mm. Mmmm. Hmph."(Translation: What's wrong, dude?) Kenny muttered.

Saddam never answered back, but then when Kenny turned around, he finally spoke.

"Could you do me a favour? Tell him I love him I mean, never mind.."

Kenny stood and suddenly a tower of Mars Bars sprouted from the red surface of Hell and elevated him up to the Earth.

" Oh hello there, little one."

" Mmph. Mmmm." (Translation: What's eating you?) Kenny said, picking a chocolate bar from the ground and shoving it in his hood.

"Well, Saddam and I were watching Oprah in the studio..."

_Flashback………_

" I was the special guest when suddenly…"

" So Saddam, what made you want to... 'hang out' with the Lord of the Underworld?" Oprah asked Saddam politelty

" Well, His big red butt attracted me most and…"

The audience gasped and murmurs erupted from the shocked staff.

" Shut your sandy little butt hole, Saddam!!"

Saddam's jaw dropped upon hearing the insult. He stood up and started darting for the exit, tears visibly forming in his eyes.

_Today…_

" After the show, we went home and he told me to pack my clothes and get the hell out. He was so disappointed."

"Mu-mum-umu-umum-mumu because if you Mu-mum-umum-umum nothing would happen." Kenny said convincing Satan

Stan, Kyle and Cartman passed by them.

"AHHH!! KENNY'S EVIL TWIN!! Let me whack the little shithole!" Cartman shouted with fear.

" Dude, it's the real Kenny!" Stan tried to shut Cartman up.

Satan told the story to Stan and the others. Stan had a great Idea to bring back Satan and Saddam.

"Kenny, keep Saddam distracted. Cartman and Kyle go buy the chocolates and flowers, Satan you stay here, I'll think of a job for you while I much on these Mars Bars..."

In exactly 1 hour, after Kenny convinced Saddam, Kyle and Cartman bought the treats, Satan sat waiting ot the bench and Stan was lying on his back, stomach bulging from his jacket.

Saddam was blindfolded when he came up from the Earth. Kyle, Cartman, Butters, Shelly, Clyde and Stan put up the letters saying' I love you'.

When Kenny took off the blindfold. Saddam's eyes popped out of it's sockets and his mouth was wide open.

" Holy Shit , is this all for me, 'I love you' that's so eff-ing sweet. Who did this?"

Satan came out with a song called ' With You ' ( if you were wondering it's Chris Brown's).

The closing was when Satan and Saddam were hugging each other, but that doesn't end yet...

Satan and Saddam became life partners... or rather, death partners... since Saddam was practically dead and all...

Kenny went to heaven for doing a good deed.

Stan, Kyle and Cartman saw the Terrance and Phillip movie.

And now, ends this crack fic...

**FIN**

Thanks for reading!! XD


End file.
